La mejor despedida
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Muchos recuerdos se quedaban con él. Estaba feliz de tener amigos como ellos. Pero algo más le incomodaba. Y eso era que no volvería a ver a ella. ¿Desde cuándo ella se volvió su mundo? Tal vez fue desde la primera vez que la conoció. Tal vez fue amor a primera vista. No lo sabía, solo sabía que ella era su mundo.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **En esta semana se me ocurrió hacer varios oneshot o drabble Yuaki. No se la razón, simplemente me dieron ganas de escribir. Así que espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir.**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

La noche era tranquila. No había nubes que impidieran que las estrellas brillaran. No se sentía frio ni calor. Era simplemente una noche perfecta.

Y cierto chico con cabello negro con unos cuantos rayos amarillos y ojos azules, caminaba tranquilo.

Había sido un duro día. Ya que todos tomarían su camino. Todos estarían empacando para irse temprano de la ciudad. Todos menos el. El se quedaría para esperarlos.

Muchos recuerdos se quedaban con él. Estaba feliz de tener amigos como ellos. Pero algo más le incomodaba. Y eso era que no volvería a ver a ella.

¿Desde cuándo ella se volvió su mundo?

Tal vez fue desde la primera vez que la conoció. Tal vez fue amor a primera vista. No lo sabía, solo sabía que ella era su mundo.

Dio un largo suspiro. Quería decirle muchas cosas. No sería la última vez que se verían. Pero quería que ella tuviera una razón para que ella regresara.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar a casa. Quería agarrar su D-Wheel e ir rápido a la residencia Izayoi. Abrió la puerta del garaje.

-Aki...

Ella estaba ahi. Ambos habían cambiado. Aunque ella se podía notar más, se convirtió en una muy hermosa mujer. Se dirigió a prender la luz.

-No prendas la luz

Su voz se escucho. No sabía lo que tramaba. No prendió la luz. Pensó que era suficiente con la luz de la luna.

-¿Que sucede Aki?

Se acerco unos cuantos pasos. Ella le seguía dando la espalda.

-¿No hay nadie más aparte de nosotros?

Sonó su suave y dulce voz. Veía como movía sus pequeñas manos. El creía que estaba nerviosa por cómo estaba moviendo sus manos.

-Solo nosotros dos

Su voz sonó mas grave de lo común. Su garganta se le secaba. Quería decirle muchas cosas importantes. Ella se decidió y lo volteo a ver. Amaba esos ojos azules, eran su mundo.

-Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte Yusei pero lo más importante es darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi

Vio como se sonrojaba. Le dedico una sonrisita y se acerco más a ella. Ella tomo un poco mas de aire y siguió hablando.

-Me salvaste de muchas cosas, me ayudaste con mis padres, me ayudaste con todo

Ella le regreso la sonrisa. El con suavidad poso su mano en la mejilla de ella. No podía dejar de ver esos ojos castaños. Como ella no podía dejar de ver esos ojos azules.

-Porque eres demasiado importante para mí eres lo más importante para mí desde la primera vez que te vi

Entrelazaron sus manos. Este era su propio mundo. Su mundo, donde ambos eran felices, donde no hablaban si no se miraban.

-Aunque debo decir que mi primera impresión de ti fue algo diferente, dabas miedo y te veías peligrosa

Ella inflo sus mejillas y le dio un ligero golpe en las costillas. El empezó a reírse. Y en seguida ella le dedico una suave risa.

-Yo no me veía así, mi impresión de ti fue diferente a la de un chico muy molesto

Paro de reír y la vio. Era muy afortunado de tenerla. Se acerco más a ella hasta juntar sus frentes. El cerró sus ojos, quería disfrutar de este momento solo con ella.

-Aki nunca dejes de sonreír

Sus brazos se dirigieron a su pequeña cintura. Donde la acerco más a él. Al momento ella se sonrojo. Pero vio aquellos ojos azules. Confiaba mucho en el. Le sonrió y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-Tú eres quien pusiste esta sonrisa Yusei

En los ojos de cada uno se reflejaban. Sus ojos brillaban. De repente sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco. Empezaron a cerrar sus ojos. Y un dulce primer beso se formo. Ambos se amaban, ambos se extrañarían. Pero esto no sería un adiós.

Se separaron a la falta de aire. El volvió a juntar sus frentes. Y se envolvieron en un tierno abrazo.

-Te estaré esperando Aki, esperare a tu regreso, te lo prometo

Se separaron una vez más. Sus manos se volvieron a entrelazar. Ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Ambos se dedicaron una dulce sonrisa.

-Te prometo que yo regresare Yusei

Al final había sido una dulce despedida. Se separaron poco a poco. Ambos sabían que era una promesa que se cumpliría. El guardo sus manos en su chaqueta mientras que ella puso sus manos atrás de su espalda.

-Es hora de irme nos veremos mañana temprano Yusei

Ella empezó a subir los escalones para salir por la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Aki

Porque ambos sabían que este no sería un simple adiós. Este sería un hasta luego. Ya que muy pronto se volverían a encontrar y estarían juntos.

* * *

 _ **…**_

 _ **Y este podría ser mi final perfecto de este perfecto anime. Así es como pienso que debió de acabar. Me encanto el final que le pusieron pero al final en cuentas lo que yo me imagine es lo que me gusto más. Hay nunca dejare de amar a esta pareja. Es tan hermosa, tan perfecta.**_

 _ **Esto es todo por el día de hoy.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Me despido nwn.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_


End file.
